Generally, in planning and development of products and services, the rapidity and accuracy with which user desires are extracted from unprocessed comments made by the users is important. Against this backdrop, nowadays, through surveys, interviews, and the like, various investigations into user desires are performed proactively to extract user desires with regards to products and services and bring products or services that satisfy users swiftly to market. Technology has therefore been proposed for assisting extraction of user desires.
For example, technology has been proposed that analyzes input desire information, and, based on the analyzed desire information, weights evaluation indices that are pre-stored in a storage device and that are criteria for quantitatively measuring, with respect to a target product, a user's sense of potential benefit fruition that is contained within the desire information. In this technology, one or plural evaluation indices having the highest weighting are selected from plural weighted evaluation indices, and one or plural product design concepts are chosen to maximize or minimize the selected evaluation indices.
Technology has also been proposed in which documents and scene information, which is appended information related to products or services to which the documents pertain, are input, and analysis is performed based on morphological analysis of the input documents. In such technology, documents are converted into demand expressions indicating product or service states that users demand of products or services, according to specific conversion rules based on the scene information, and the documents and the demand expressions are associated with each other and displayed.